Seize the Moment
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Lexia's face was flushed a brilliant red at the events panning out as of the moment. She wasn't quite sure how it had come to this. :: VergilxOc lemon done on a dare


**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. I was dared to write this one~.

* * *

><p>Lexia's face was flushed a brilliant red at the events panning out as of the moment. She wasn't quite sure how it had come to this.<p>

One moment Rekka and Dante were gazing around at Vergil's rather price-y home, surprised that he even had a place to call home within the human world. The next the two had been ushered away with a few snappy comments from Vergil, something about the mission the two were _supposed _to be one after allowing Lexia to stay behind... with Vergil...

Now she were alone with him, grasping his blue coat in her hands tightly in worry, embarrassment and - dare she say it? - enjoyment. Their bodies were pressed closely together, his lips over hers dominantly, taking her breath away and the reason for her cheeks being so inflamed.

Vergil's hands roamed, slowly, carefully as if picking each place after a moment's thought as to whether Lexia would permit it or not. Not like she did much to stop it, shyly attempting to kiss back with as much fervor as Vergil was displaying himself.

Vergil's stony gaze watched her carefully as the heat of the moment carried him in his actions, something he was rather unused to but not willing to deny himself as of the moment. A sharp intake of air as her shirt began rising higher due to Vergil's actions.

Thoughts ran threw her mind a mile a minute, what would happen next? How far would they go? What if someone interrupted? These and so many more worries flooded her mind and the moment blurred into that of another, her large eyes blinking owlishly up at Vergil.

Somehow they had made it to the bed within her worrisome trek through her thoughts.

Even more baffling was Lexia's mental inquiry as to who had taken off Vergil's coat and shirt, her or himself?

She didn't get to muse on this question for much longer, her eyes roving over Vergil's muscular torso and her watched in amusement as the shyness that had been momentarily gone now returned full force to her expression, her hand even reaching up to hide her mouth in this timidity.

It was, honestly, this modesty and shyness that drew Vergil to her in the first place, the mute woman being so different from today's usual crop of shameless women.

Lexia reached up, slowly, carefully touching his chest with her fingertips, though she didn't get much further in her shaky bravado before Vergil lowered himself, his lips finding their way to her neck and causing her to squirm at the unfamiliar feelings that these actions caused her.

Vergil was clearly the one in charge of the impulsive events, taking dominance over Lexia though this hadn't been a surprise to the woman. He was a man of control, after all. It still shocked her, however, how far he was taking this, maybe he had finally given into a moment of impulse, Lexia didn't know nor did she find she much cared as of the moment.

However, worry once again penetrated her mind as her pants and underwear soon joined the pile of clothes upon the floor. Her heart thundered loudly in her ears when his own soon followed, though at this point she was too far gone in the moment to want to deny him...

Or was it the worry that he might reject her if she did so?

Lexia didn't know and she didn't get much time to dwell on it as Vergil entered her with a low animalistic grunt, his face lowered into her neck as he pushed himself to go as slow as possible for her, aware of the pain she must've been feeling as it was very clearly her first time even just at the point this whole impulsive moment had begun.

Movement followed after a moment's pause to allow her to adjust, her nails digging into the skin on his back as this happened. Pleasure mounted in himself as he continued his ministrations, capturing Lexia's lips over and over in reassurance and a strange joy in being with her, in this moment. It was a strange feeling for the man though not an unwelcome one he found.

The seconds passed quickly and it became apparent when the pain in Lexia passed only to be replaced by the same form of pleasure this 'sinful' act gave him. The movements were rhythmic though not at all in sync, the two far too inexperienced - despite his own act of such experience in sex - with the way the other moved to do so.

A low groan escaped Vergil, his arm wrapping around Lexia's thin waist to cage her to his own body as he came to his release.

Silence passed soon after and it was in this time that each one had their own revelation.

Vergil realized that it rather wasn't that bad to have another so close to him and Lexia realized that seizing the moment wasn't always a bad thing...

Blinking up shyly at him a pout graced Lexia's lips despite her flushed cheeks turning redder once more, still unused to having someone see her in such a state.

A near silent "Hmmm?" escaped from Vergil's lips as he cocked his head to the side curiously. Lexia didn't answer, not that she could, merely reaching up and sliding her fingers through Vergil's hair to slick it back as it should be. It just wasn't right when it wasn't slicked back.


End file.
